1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a game input device, and more particularly to a game controller with an internal enclosure, which is adapted not only to protect the circuit board within the internal enclosure but also to allow the outer casing to be interchangeable so as to enhance the overall aesthetic appearance of the game controller.
2. Description of Related Arts
Video or computer games become more and more popular nowadays, for example, “X-box” and “PlayStation” are sold extremely well all over the world. Game developers have developed games which promote health and provide information from kids to adults. Such games have the ability to capture and keep the players attention and allow them to interact with the information in a meaningful way. Game developers are now also creating games for entertainment and education. In addition, multiplayer games, which take advantage of the fact that computer games can be played through the Internet, provide players with the opportunity to compete with other players all over the world.
Video game input device is one of the best tools to play video games and becomes a necessary component of the video or computer games. Accordingly, the player is able to input the command signal to the video console through wire or wireless
Generally speaking, a conventional game input device comprises an outer casing, a circuit board received in the outer casing, a plurality of functional controls which are electrically coupled with the circuit board and are protruded from the outer casing for the player to input the commands. However, the conventional game input device has several drawbacks.
Accordingly, the video game input devices are different in shape, size, design, button configuration, and game identification. The manufacturers must manufacture different video game input devices with respect to the game consoles. In other words, the outer casing is specially designed to form a plurality of holes for the control buttons alignedly passing therethrough. Therefore, the manufacturing cost of the video game input device is relatively high. Furthermore, a plurality of guiding marks are printed on the outer casing to indicate the function of the control buttons respectively. However, the guiding marks are faded after a period of continuous use in which the player is unable to repair or re-print the guiding mark on the outer casing. Thus, the outer casing should be made of light weight material such as plastic for being easily handled. However, the outer casing is extremely fragile that when the outer casing is cracked, the circuit board within the outer casing will not be well-protected. In fact, the circuit board can be easily damaged by applying an impact force at the outer casing. Accordingly, once the outer casing is broken, dust or liquid will enter into the outer casing through the crack. Moreover, the design of the outer casing is universal such that the video game input device lacks of identification and personalization.